


The Myth Of The Mistletoe: Chase The Thrill

by HotaruZala



Category: Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotaruZala/pseuds/HotaruZala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legend states that if two people who care for each other stand underneath the mistletoe at the stroke of midnight on this night and share a kiss...anything that they wish for will come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Myth Of The Mistletoe: Chase The Thrill

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a few years ago just because I wanted to write a cheesy AsuCaga Christmas story. lol

-Country of Orb, Christmas Eve, CE 74. Location: Main room of the Athha Estate. Time: 7pm

Having just come out of an officers meeting, the nineteen year old Coordinator Athrun Zala straightened out the collar of his Orb uniform jacket as he watched in awe and laughed as everybody about the Athha Estate was busy setting up the very last of the Christmas decorations. Nothing like waiting to the complete last minute he thought as he watched the maids and butlers frantically stringing the garland around the chandeliers. His friend Kira Yamato and his sister Cagalli Yula Athha, Orb's Princess and Head Representative, had made a bet to see who could get who's side of the house decorated faster than the other. The funny thing about this bet was that they had made it at the beginning of the month and very soon after that, the dedicated super Coordinator was already setting up the first of his decorations. Cagalli had exclaimed in her frustration that her brother has an unfair advantage in that his girlfriend Lacus Clyne had a very keen eye for color and decorating. Cagalli went on in her tirade to declare that she didn't have any help at all since Athrun was busy at officers meetings every time an opportunity to decorate came up. Athrun, not wanting to feel the wrath of Cagalli's temper and competitive nature; had practically begged the older bodyguard Kisaka to change the times of the meetings. He hated to bail out on Cagalli like that, but when she was in one of her competitive moods there was no escaping her violent wrath. He'd just as soon not get kicked where it hurts like he'd seen her do to Dearkka earlier for talking back. Suddenly, Athrun was jolted out of his thoughts by a loud: "Where are the damn dozen wreaths I ordered?!"... "They were supposed to be here two freakin' hours ago!"

Athrun maintained a safe distance from her as she was on her rampage, he asked politely: "Do you need any help with anything?"

The frustrated Goddess of Victory, garland in hand, her short golden hair in a disheveled state; eyed the emerald eyed boy in front of her: "Well...Well...Well."... "Look who finally decided to grace us with his presence."

Athrun heaved a heavy sigh and explained: "It's not my fault meetings were scheduled."

Cagalli continued to eye him angrily: "And how convenient that they always happen to fall around exactly the same minute I ask you for help."

Athrun sighed again...he didn't like the direction this conversation was going in: "You know I'm no good at this kind of stuff. I've never really had the chance to fully experience Christmas while I was in PLANTS."

Cagalli sighed in frustration: "And that's all the more reason why you should help me. Participation will give you the full Christmas experience." She quickly shoved the golden garland she was carrying into his hands, made a pouty face, and pleaded: "C'mon Athrun...please?"

Athrun gazed into her pleading amber eyes and then at her pouty lips...the famous pout and stare combination of hers had him down for the count again. Blushing slightly, he heaved a hopeless sigh. He knew what affect she had on him and this time decided not to fight it. Running his fingers through his neck length, navy blue hair, he nodded as he replied: "Alright...I'll help." He chuckled on the inside as he thought: "Cagalli...you play dirty." He watched as Cagalli smiled in victorious triumph and then climb back down the steps to chew out the late delivery people. He looked down at the sparkling gold garland in his hand and began to slowly and carefully wrap it around the railing of the stairs. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder and a cheery voice ask: "Would you like some help with that Athrun?" He turned around and noticed Kira and Lacus standing behind him side by side in matching Santa caps, Kira with a glass of eggnog in his hand. Athrun shook his head in reply: "Nah...it's okay...I've dodged out on this for long enough." He continued to erratically string the garland around the railing.

Kira took a sip of his frothy drink and chuckled as he wiped the foam from his mouth: "Let me guess...Cagalli made the pouty face and you caved in?" He smirked at Athrun's flushed face and replied: "I'm right aren't I?"

Lacus giggled at Athrun's face that appeared to be turning redder and redder by the second.

Athrun felt his embarrassed blush slowly creep back onto his face, and saying nothing, he turned away from his friends.

Kira laughed lightly: "I knew it!"... "She always gets him with that."

Trying desperately to cover up her own laughter, the pink haired songstress nudged Kira: "Kira...don't make fun of him. I'm sure that's not the only reason he chose to help." She smiled warmly at Athrun: "You want to see Cagalli happy and smiling right?"

Athrun nodded and returned her smile: "It's been almost three years since the day we first met and from the moment I first met her, I realized...I wanted nothing more than to see her happy...there's nothing I've wanted more than that."

Lacus's baby blue eyes lit up as she nodded and smiled in response.

Kira smiled and pretended to cry: "That...that was so beautiful Athrun...Oh no...now I'm going to cry." He stopped his teasing when he noticed Athrun glaring at him: "Alright...Alright...I'm sorry for teasing. I really am glad you care for my sister that much...but you can't tell me that you aren't just doing this because you want to get her under the mistletoe later?"

Athrun's emerald eyes blinked in confusion: "Huh?"... "Mistletoe?"... "What's that?"

Kira's violet eyes widened in shock and surprise: "You mean you haven't heard of it?!"... "C'mon Athrun...I'm a Coordinator too and even I've heard about the "Myth of the Mistletoe." He pointed to some green leaves and holly berries in a small cluster tacked over the doorway.

Athrun glanced up to where Kira was pointing and then back at Kira. He raised a blue eyebrow in curiosity and asked: "Myth of the Mistletoe?"

Lacus's baby blue eyes gazed into Kira's as if asking silently to explain it to the confused Athrun.

Kira understood what her look meant and nodded: "Yes...the "Myth of the Mistletoe."... "Legend states that if two people who care for each other stand underneath the mistletoe at the stroke of midnight on this night and share a kiss...anything they wish for will come true."

Athrun's emerald eyes widened and a slight blush dusted across his face as he casually ran his fingers through his neck length, navy blue hair while stammering: "W-What does that have to do with my helping Cagalli?"

Kira smirked: "She knows all about the myth and if you want her to kiss you at midnight, you'll do anything she asks of you in order to get it."

Athrun turned beet red and hissed "W-Why would I want to do something so desperate?!"

Kira eyed his friend seriously: "How long has it been since you two last kissed?"

Lacus turned to Athrun and replied in a polite tone: "You don't have to answer if you don't want to...Kira is just being nosy."

Athrun felt an embarrassed blush creep onto his face as he mumbled: "Before I left to re-enlist with ZAFT."

Kira's eyes widened as he exclaimed: "That was nearly a year ago!"... "You're not even with ZAFT anymore!"

Athrun exclaimed in embarrassment: "I know that!"... His voice suddenly softened: "It's just...she and I made an agreement not to rush things. We decided to take it slow."

Kira heaved a heavy, tired sigh as he rested a supportive hand on his friend's shoulder: "Athrun...there's a difference between taking it slow and moving with the speed and dexterity of a snail."

Athrun sighed heavily in frustration: "Then what do you suggest I do?"

Kira shrugged and shook his head: "I'm not butting into this one. It's best if you figure this out on your own." He offered an arm for Lacus to take, which she willingly accepted: "C'mon Lacus...I wanna eat some of those gingerbread cookies you made."

Lacus nodded and before she and Kira were completely out of view, she smiled and said to Athrun: "Just believe in the magic of Christmas Athrun." With that, she and Kira turned the corner and were gone.

Athrun nodded and thought to himself: "Believe in the magic of Christmas...alright...but...how do I get this magic to happen if all these interruptions are around every corner?" He glanced in his friend Dearkka's direction, then back in Kira's direction, and then Kisaka's. There was also all the maids and butlers to take into account. He sighed heavily as his inner self contemplated: "If only I could just get her alone for more than two minutes." His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned around only to come face to face with Dearkka...one of the distractions in question.

Dearkka spoke to him with a small smirk on his face the whole time: "Hey there!"... "I heard what Yamato just said...he's right you know?"

Athrun nodded as he heaved another heavy sigh: "Yeah...I know."

Dearkka replied matter-of-factly: "Moving like a snail won't get you anywhere. You have to chase the thrill my man...and make sure you catch it before you lose it to another guy." He flashed a small smile and as he threw the rest of the garland resting in his hands into Athrun's, he went back to work in the next room, but not before calling over his shoulder: "Good luck getting your kiss Commander Zala!" Before Athrun had the chance to chew out his friend, the tan lieutenant was gone behind one of the room's large oak doors.

Athrun's face turned bright red in embarrassment as he'd hoped nobody else had heard that. He cursed under his breath: "I'll get you later Dearkka." Inner Athrun: "Alright then..." He glanced down the steps and stared at Cagalli who, as fate would have it; stood in the doorway under the mistletoe and he began to slowly walk down and approach her. He stopped short for a minute to quickly check around and found that God had granted them some alone time...he smiled to himself.

Cagalli stood on a rickety stool desperately struggling to reach the hook to hang the last wreath off of, when she felt herself begin to lose balance and found herself falling backwards. She closed her eyes in anticipation for a painful collision with the floor, but instead, felt a pair of slim, yet strong arms catch her from around the waist and a soft voice ask worriedly: "Are you okay Cagalli?"

Cagalli blushed heavily as her saviors warm breath tickled her ear, she stammered: "I-I'm fine...thank you Athrun. You saved me from crackin my skull...I owe you." She tried to pry herself out of his strong Coordinator grip, but found herself unable to: "Umm...I-I'm okay now Athrun...you can let me go."

Athrun drew her back closer against his chest, his grip around her waist never faltering as he whispered: "You said you owe me...so let me hold you for a while. You don't have to worry...nobody's around."

Cagalli lowered her flailing arms and let her hands come to rest over the slightly trembling ones around her waist: "Relax...it's just a hug Athrun...we've done this bunches of times. How come your hands still tremble every time?"... She smirked a bit: "Do I make you nervous?"

Athrun's inner self screamed: "C'mon...say it!"... "Say it!"... "Oh my god...hell yes you make me nervous cause you're so damn hot!"... "Do you have any idea what you do to me on the inside?!" Aloud he replied: "N-No!"... "It's just...I..." Inner Athrun sighed heavily: "Smooth Zala...really smooth." He then spoke aloud again: "We're only done this once alone...and now that we've got another chance again...it's...it's like I'm going through a withdrawal of some kind."

Cagalli smirked at him as she teased: "Awww..." ... "You're going through a hug withdrawal?"... "Maybe people need to hug you more often. Kira's your best friend, I'm sure he'll give you a hug if you're really desperate for one."

Athrun's face turned red in embarrassment for what felt like the hundredth time that day: "T-That's not what I meant...I...I meant from not spending any time with you." He impulsively whirled her around in his arms so he could face her as his arms tightened around her waist: "With mother and father gone...I really have no family to go home to for Christmas. I just want this one to be special since it'll be the first Christmas I spend with you." He noticed her face turn a brilliant shade of red as he chuckled to himself. He continued with a small mischievous smile on his face: "There are some traditions I'm not familiar with...like...for example..." He pointed upwards with that smile still on his face: "What's this?"

Cagalli felt those emerald eyes on her waiting for an answer as she finally managed to stammer: "It's-It's...mistletoe."

Athrun gently ran his fingers through her short, golden hair, that small smile still present on his face: "Ahh...so that's what it's called..." ... "So..."... "What is it's purpose?"

Cagalli's face turned as red as a tomato, her heart pounding against her chest: "P-People say Merry Christmas under it."

Athrun chuckled as he teased: "Is that it?"... "Doesn't sound like much of a tradition."

Cagalli blurted out nervously: "...And then they...k-kiss."

Athrun's face reddened ever so slightly as he smirked: "Does it matter what kind of kiss?"

Cagalli stammered nervously: "W-What do you mean?!"

Athrun chuckled, his emerald eyes sparkling as he did so: "A kiss on the hand?"... "A kiss on the cheek?"... "or..." His eyes wandered to rest on her mouth: "...the lips?"

Athrun gulped as Cagalli looked up at him with her big amber eyes desperately trying to hide her blush. He inched slightly closer as all he was able to manage was a soft "Oh..." as he delicately traced his fingers across her lips.

Cagalli shivered under his soft touch and she breathlessly murmured as she took his hand and rested it back around her waist: "Athrun..." She inched closer to him and closed her eyes.

Athrun let out a soft sigh and also inched closer: "Cagalli..." His trembling lips were inches from hers when he suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and a voice go: "Whoo-Hoo!"... "Go Commander Zala!"

Athrun and Cagalli quickly broke apart and looked around to find Dearkka grinning from ear to ear, Kira and Lacus standing side by side...Kira nearly crumbling his handful of Lacus's gingerbread cookies in his hand as he growled: "Athrun!..." While Lacus was busy trying to calm down the brown haired super Coordinator, Athrun then noticed to the left side of Kira and Lacus stood Kisaka, eying him the same way an overprotective father would eye his daughter's date for the night, before he addressed Athrun in a serious tone: "You can't afford to miss a meeting. You need to start taking your job more seriously Zala-san." In the meantime, the maids and butlers were all standing in the background completely surrounding them and going: "Awwww!"

Cagalli, her face red in embarrassment; desperately tried to make an excuse: "I...I mean...we were just..."

Athrun quickly looked away from her with saddened eyes and his face just as red as hers as he apologized: "I-I'm sorry...I...I have a meeting ...I...I have to go." He turned quickly on his heels and took off down the hall in the fastest run humanly possible.

Cagalli started after him as she called out: "Athrun!"... "Wait!"...but by the time she turned the corner, he was already gone. She heaved a frustrated sigh and stomped back towards everyone...a look of pure anger resonating within her amber eyes as she exclaimed in a growl: "You!..." She pointed at all of them as she addressed them: "Don't you have anything better to do then ogle other people?!" Everyone shrank back in fear at the Lioness's vicious tone of voice. The maids and butlers quickly scattered and even the giant bodyguard Kisaka stepped back a little. She waved her finger at her brother and his girlfriend: "You two go and spread your sunshine around your own damn side of the house...and don't come back until I tell you when I'm finished!" She apologized to Lacus: "I'm sorry Lacus...it's not you." She turned her attention back on her brother and hissed: " I'm mostly talking to you dear brother."

Kira gulped and nodded: "A-Alright..."... "Just let us know when you're finished." He took Lacus's arm and ran down the hall with lightening speed to get away from his sister's angry death glare.

Cagalli then turned her angry gaze towards the tanned lieutenant Dearkka Elsman who stood to her right, and hissed: "You!... "Unless you wanna get kicked where it hurts for the second time today, I suggest you stay outta my way for the next hour or however long it'll take you to actually get those wreaths up. I nearly busted my head open on the floor doing your work while you were off trolling for some ass!"

Dearkka gulped and nodded in the same manner as Kira had, snatched the wreaths off the floor, and then took off down the hall.

Cagalli finally turned to Kisaka and growled: "...And you!"... "Ebeneezer Scrooge!"... "Why did you say that to him?!" "You know his situation!"... "It's Christmas and his family is!..." She felt her eyes begin to well up with tears, but she held them back as she continued: "The only family he's got is here!"... "He can't work all the time!"... "Working day and night doesn't block out the pain and emptiness you feel!" She continued on in a softer tone: "He's my closest friend...my support...my..." Cagalli's inner voice screamed out in her head: "My love!"... "Go ahead and say it!"... "You still love him and you know it!" She continued out loud: "It's Christmas Eve Kisaka-san...he doesn't want to miss out. He never really got to experience it since he enlisted at such a young age...so please...no more lectures about responsibility and duty...he's heard that his entire life...and no more meetings. I want to see him happy...that's the only thing I've ever wished for him."

Kisaka's eyes widened at first and then he nodded and smiled at her sincere words: "Consider it done. No more lectures...and no more meetings...for now anyway."

Cagalli nodded and smiled as she gave Kisaka a big hug: "Thank you."... "And please...take the day off to spend time with your family as well." Kisaka laughed lightly and gently patted her head. She let him go and took off down the hall as she thought: "Okay."... "Now to find Athrun."

\- Meanwhile...upstairs in the Athha Estate. Time: 8:45pm -

In the meantime, the emerald eyed and embarrassed Coordinator had seated himself on a bench near one of the large bay windows of the estate. He had made sure he'd put enough distance between himself and the angry mob that was downstairs. He held his forehead in his hands and cursed to himself: "How could I be so stupid?!"... " I knew I needed to weed out the distractions before I made any moves and I still acted without thinking. It was like...my body acted on its own...and that teasing tone of voice...where did it come from?"... "Did I always have it?!"... "Damn it!"... "I probably ruined my chances for good now." He was suddenly shook from his thoughts when a voice asked: "Hey...is this seat taken?" He looked up through his hands that were still covering his forehead and was met with a pair of lovely amber eyes. He immediately jumped up and turned to run away, thinking that she'd be mad at him for embarrassing her, but instead, he felt her roughly yank him back down to sit beside her...she seemed out of breath.

Cagalli, through short gasps of breath; managed to get out: "Please...no more running. I'm tired from looking for you all over this damn giant house."

Athrun looked over at her, laughed lightly, and then turned away: "I...I'm sorry about before. I got a little carried away. I'll understand if you're if you're mad...you don't have to hang around here tonight...you should go out with everyone else to dinner and the party later."

Cagalli exclaimed in frustration: "N-No!"... "I mean...I'm not mad...and what do you mean?!"... "Aren't you coming with us?!"

Athrun shook his head: "I've got a meeting...it'll probably run late...it's okay...I'm used to working Christmas. Kisaka-san's right...I need to take my job more seriously." Inner Athrun screamed: "Oh my God!"... "What are you saying?!"... "You know you work harder then any of those guys in that meeting room!"... "C'mon...look at her...you know you wanna take her in your arms and..." He shook his inner voice's naughty thoughts out of his head and continued out loud: "Don't worry about me...I'll be fine."

Cagalli nodded seriously as she stated: "I know you will...because the meeting has been canceled and I'm not going anywhere until you change your mind and come with us tonight."

Athrun's eyes widened in surprise: "Canceled?"... "But Kisaka-san said..."

Cagalli cut him off as she explained in her usual I don't take any crap from anyone tone: "I'm the head representative here...I make the big decisions, and I just helped him make that decision about the meeting...so..you're coming with us tonight and that's that...you hear me Zala?"

Athrun's eyes softened: "Cagalli..."

Cagalli gazed deeply into his eyes as she continued to speak in her serious tone: "I know what it's like to miss family on Christmas...even though I have Kira, I still miss father the most this time of year."

Athrun nodded: "This was mother's favorite holiday. I remember her at her happiest when she got to spend time with me...father was away at meetings so it was always just us. Decorating the tree, making cookies, opening presents, and drinking hot cocoa by a warm fire."

Cagalli smiled at the happy memories Athrun had decided to share with her: "That sounds nice."

Athrun nodded and returned her warm smile with one of his own: "Yes..."... "It was."

Cagalli, thinking out loud ; then said: "I'd like to do something like that. Sitting all cozy inside, opening presents , drinking hot cocoa by the fire, and watching it burn and crackle."

Athrun looked her square in the eyes, and in an almost anxious tone of voice asked as he rested his hands over hers on impulse: "Would you really like that?"

Cagalli felt her face turn slightly red from the gentle touch of Athrun's hand: "I...um...yeah...I'd really like to stay in. I just don't wanna disappoint Kira...he went all out for this special dinner..." She looked up and noticed those emerald eyes gazing into hers, anxiously awaiting an answer...hope sparkling deep within them.

Athrun smiled as he reassured her: "Don't worry about Kira...or anyone else. I'm sure if I explain he'll understand. I just want to show you how I celebrated Christmas in the past."

Cagalli blushed slightly and stammered nervously: "J-Just the two of us?"

Athrun blushed awkwardly, his emerald eyes giving her their usually piercing stare as he pulled his hands off of hers: "Y-Yeah...why?"... "Don't you want to know about my traditions?"

Cagalli, unable to resist the lure of those beautiful green eyes; managed a nod in response before she replied: "Alright."

Athrun smiled warmly at her: "Leave everything to me." He looked up over their heads and noticed another bunch of holly hanging over them: "Oh...look...it's that...what did you call it again?"

Cagalli felt her face grow hot as she responded: "M-Mistletoe."

Athrun nodded and felt himself let out a small gulp as he felt his pulse quicken to that same dangerously rapid rate as it had before.

Cagalli inched closer to him on the bench as her hips were now pressed against Athrun's hips: "C-Can we...pick up where we left off?"

Athrun turned bright red: "Y-You mean...you...?"

Cagalli briefly placed her finger over his lips to silence him: "Shh...just relax." She closed her eyes as she inched closer and hovered there as if waiting to be kissed.

Athrun felt his heart beating a million miles a minute and his entire body felt flushed and excited at the same time as he moved into the "forbidden territory" that was her lips. Their noses nearly touched as he rested his forehead against hers as he breathed: "Cagalli..." He reached up and gently caressed her cheek with his left hand.

Cagalli felt a shiver run up her spine in response to his gentle voice and loving caress, his beautiful emerald eyes hypnotizing her as they stared longingly into hers: "Athrun..." Just as the two's mouths were practically inches away from each other, coughing was suddenly heard from around the corner, then a voice followed in a hiss: "Shh!.. "Damn it Yamato!"... "Be quiet!"... "You're the one who wanted to spy on them!"

Athrun angrily whirled his head around, his eyes flashing with anger: "Everyone behind the door ...come out before I come in after you with my loaded gun...and you know I've yet to miss a target."

Kira and Dearkka appeared from around the corner with their hands in the air.

Dearkka replied as he waved his hands around in self defense: "Alright...we surrender...but..." He pointed an accusing finger at the super Coordinator next to him: "It was all his idea."

Kira flashed a death glare in Dearkka's direction and hissed angrily, yet softly: "Traitor."

Cagalli's eyes flashed angrily at Kira as she growled: "Did I not just tell you to stay away for an hour?" She then turned on Dearkka, and in an eerily calm voice that seethed with anger stated: "And you...I suggest you start running now."

Dearkka held up his hands once again and replied: "Alright...Alright...I'm outta here..." His tone then turned flirty as he smirked and continued: "But I'm just saying...you're looking pretty good today and if Athrun doesn't kiss you..I'd be happy to."

Kira's violet eyes flashed in anger as he briefly went into SEED mode: "What?!"... "What did you just say to my sister?!"

Cagalli's eyes also flashed in anger as she hissed: "What?!"... "Are you hitting on me again?!"

Athrun's eyes were flashing with so much anger he could out SEED mode even Kira at this moment. He then responded in a tone equal, if not more scary than Cagalli's eerily calm tone from before: "Again would imply you've done this more than once today."

Dearkka backed away a bit, but still stood his ground: "H-Hey...it's not my fault you move like a snail."... "Look at her!"... "She's hot!"... "Why's it takin' you so long?"

Athrun, his voice seething with anger; stood up from his seat slowly as he reached for his jacket pocket where he kept his gun in it's holster: "You've got ten seconds...if you're not out of sight by then...I'm not responsible for where my bullets choose to graze you...10...9...8...7..." He watched as Dearkka made a mad dash down the hall as he finished his count: "6...5...4...3...2...1...okay!...here I come!" Athrun took off at top speed down the hallway to search for his friend: "You can come out from wherever you're hiding...I need to talk to you."

Dearkka held up his hands and came out from around the corner: "No tricks?"... "You wouldn't shoot an un-armed man on Christmas Eve would you?"

Athrun shook his head and then smiled as he replied: "I talked to Miri today and she said to tell you to meet her for dinner at her place in an hour... before the rest of us show up. Then she wants you to be her date to the Christmas party afterwards."

Dearkka, happy and panicked at the same time; exclaimed: "Really?!"..."She does?!"... "Oh my God!"... "In an hour?!"... "Oh man...I need to hurry!" He quickly shook his friend's hand and exclaimed as he took of down the hall as fast as a dog in heat: "Merry Christmas Commander Zala!"... "Thanks for telling me this...I'll see you later!" And just as quickly as he had appeared, Dearkka had now vanished down the hall yet again.

Athrun smirked as he thought to himself: "Sometimes I'm so clever I scare myself...one down...two to go." He then noticed Kisaka making his way down the hall. Inner Athrun: Okay...this will be considerably harder..." He addressed Kisaka politely: "I'm all ready for the meeting Kisaka-san." Inner Athrun: "I'll have to do this in the most polite way possible."

Kisaka chuckled and shook his head: "The meeting has been canceled for tonight."

Athrun, feigning confusion and shock, blinked his eyes and raised a blue eyebrow: "Really?"... "But wasn't it an important one?"

Kisaka smiled and shook his head again: "Family and friends always come first Zala-san...I'm going to visit family that's here in Orb...you should take the night off as well...spend it with your friends." He stuck his hand out for Athrun to shake, to which Athrun smiled and accepted. Kisaka smiled warmly at the Coordinator's happy face: "Merry Christmas Zala-sa...I mean...Athrun-san." He then turned his back on the nineteen year old and continued walking down the hall.

Athrun smiled after the older man and called out: "Merry Christmas to you too Kisaka-san!" He then thought to himself: "Okay...that was easier than I thought it would be." He took a deep breath in as he now approached Kira's room. Inner Athrun: "Alright...now it's time for the big guns. Time to execute phase three...Operation Big Brother." Operation Big Brother consisted simply of telling Kira a little white lie to get him out of the house. Athrun knocked softly on the door and Kira cheerfully asked him to come in.

Kira sat on the couch watching Lacus busily finish wrapping up all the presents, her pink Haro bouncing all about her as she did so. He flashed Athrun a warm smile and asked: "Did you need anything?"

Athrun shook his head firmly and smiled in return: "Nope. I just came to give you a message from Miri about the dinner...everyone is to now meet her at her place in an hour before we all head out to dinner together." Inner Athrun chewed himself out: "No way is this gonna work...it would be too easy."

Kira practically leapt up out of the chair in a panicked state: "Really?!"... "I still haven't showered yet!" He made a mad dash for the bathroom and then the water was running.

Athrun's inner self exclaimed in shock: "Oh my God!"... "It actually worked!?"

Lacus chuckled and gave Athrun the eye: "The dinner isn't really in an hour is it Athrun?"

Athrun's eyes widened as his inner self cursed: "Damn...I forgot how accurate Lacus always is...I'm not out of the woods yet."

Lacus smiled sweetly at him as she responded: "It's alright...I'll keep your secret." She giggled as she noticed the look of relief cross his face.

Athrun smiled and gave her a quick hug: "Thank you Lacus...I'll see you guys tomorrow morning for breakfast...and... Merry Christmas." He then turned on his heels and dashed out of the room as he thought to himself: "Everything's all set...now to find Cagalli." He wandered around the hallway for what seemed like forever until he finally caught up with the frustrated Goddess of Victory: "Cagalli!"... Wait up!" He suddenly felt himself slipping on the tile floors' long throw rug. The blonde turned around quickly and snatched Athrun's arms trying to steady him, but to no avail as they both fell to the floor, Athrun laying directly on top of her..his body pressed tightly against hers. With beet red faces, they both stared into each others eyes for a few minutes, then Athrun, suddenly recognizing their position and how this would look to other people if they came upon them; immediately leapt off of her and apologized. "S-Sorry about that."

Cagalli, her face still noticeably red, brushed herself off and asked in a tired tone of voice: "What did you want?"... "I'm nearly done with these decorations...can it wait?"

Athrun flashed a small smile: "I just wanted to say...meet me out back on the terrace near the guest house in about two hours." He turned his back to her and then in an instant disappeared down the hallway in an almost mysterious type of manner.

Cagalli called out: "H-Hey!"... "Wait!"... "What're you!?..." She sighed heavily...it was no use...he was already gone. She thought to herself: "What are you planning Athrun Zala?"

-Nearly two hours later. Time: 10:45pm -

Athrun was busy seeing off Kira and Lacus, who were on their way to meet the others at Miri's place. Lacus was busy brushing off her strapless pink dress and adjusting her amethyst diamond necklace that Kira had given her as a gift, while Kira draped her purple dress jacket over her bare shoulders. He then turned to Athrun and asked as he finished putting Lacus's coat on her: "What about you guys?"... "Aren't you coming with us..I mean...we're already a bit late, but it's a late dinner and then the party afterwards...remember?" He picked up the bag full of carefully wrapped presents with the lacy red and green ribbons that he'd placed by the door.

Athrun nodded and chuckled as he gave his friend a reassuring smile: "Relax...we'll be there...just let the others know we'll be there a little late."

Lacus smiled and began to usher the worrying Kira out the door: "Come on now Kira..let us get going so we're not too late."

Kira nodded and smiled in his girlfriend's direction: "Okay." He then turned to Athrun yet again before going out the door: "I just want to say...Merry Christmas Athrun...and ...we'll see you there."

Athrun nodded and smiled: "Merry Christmas to you too Kira." He waved goodbye to his two friends as they got into Kira's car and drove away. He closed the door with a small smile plastered on his face as he thought to himself: "Just in time...actually...I have ten minutes to spare." He checked himself out in the mirror...black dress pants, black shoes, and the red dress shirt Cagalli had given to him for his birthday this past October. He patted his pants pocket to make sure his gift to her was still there and smiled. For the remaining five minutes as he headed out back to where he was to meet her, he was strting to get all jittery. As he stood out on the terrace, he nervously fiddled with the Haumea amulet of Cagalli's that now resided around his neck once again. He thought to himself as he waited anxiously: "Shoot!"... "I think I OD'd on the Aramis cologne. What if she passes out from it?!" He began to grow worried as he checked his watch: "11:15 pm...she's a half an hour late...only 45 minutes left to midnight." Suddenly a voice interrupted his thoughts as it called out: "Alright Athrun...I'm here!"... "What's the plan?!"

Athrun turned at the sound of the voice and the sight that was now before him made his heart do a double take. There, in front of him stood Cagalli in a strapless, satin emerald green gown, matching high heels, and not a stitch of makeup was visible on her naturally beautiful face. Her short, golden hair was accessorized with two ruby red snowflake hair clips, a matching ruby red snowflake necklace, and a pair of ruby red snowflake earrings that seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. Athrun recognized the faint smell of the her Japanese cherry blossom perfume in the air as the cool breeze blew and played with her hair. Emerald eyes lingered upon her as his face tinted a light pink..true beauty stood in front of him and he could not find the words to speak, afraid that he might make a fool out of himself.

Cagalli felt her face turn candy apple red as she felt his eyes still on her. She exclaimed in a growl: "W-Why are you staring at me like that?!... "Haven't you ever seen a woman before?!" She lowered her voice as she made that pouty face that he secretly loved and muttered under her breath: "Lacus did it."

Once Athrun found the words to speak, he let out a chuckle: "I see...well...I was just thinking...It's kind of a funny coincidence really...I'm wearing red...you're wearing green...Christmas colors...we match...red and green...and...and...you..." He scuffed his shoes awkwardly on the terrace floor as he gazed down at his shoes and then back at her as he finished, a slight blush and awkward smile forming on his face yet again. He quickly blurted out: "You look beautiful Cagalli."

Cagalli's face turned a brilliant shade of red as she stammered: "T-Thank you...so do you...I mean...you look sexy...I mean..good...you look good too." If it was any possible, she felt her face grow even redder than it already was.

Athrun, blushing slightly at her slip up; chuckled lightly and smiled: "Thank you." He noticed her shivering a bit and in true gentleman like fashion, took off his black jacket and draped it over her bare shoulders. She smiled warmly at him as he offered her an arm, escorted her to the guest house out back, and slowly eased open the large cedar door.

Cagalli's amber eyes widened in shock at all the beautiful decorations, all the colorful lights, and the very nicely decorated tree. A log was already thrown into the fireplace and was making a faint crackling sound as it burned and over it, on the mantle; hung three stockings. One had little toy soldiers on it and read: Athrun, the other with the red poinsettia flowers on it read: Lenore..but she couldn't make out the last one as it was facing backwards. She turned to Athrun and asked in amazement: "Athrun...did you...?"

Athrun smiled and nodded: "Yup...I did it all...that's why I needed those two hours." He pointed to the first two stockings: " That's my stocking as is evident by all the toy soldiers on it...and that other one over there with the flowers on it is my mother's. I like to put it up every Christmas...makes me feel as if she's still here." He smiled as he approached the last stocking: "This one...well...I was going through the decorations, found this, and decided to patch it up."

Cagalli walked over to the crackling fireplace and turned the last stocking around. Her amber eyes widened as she felt tears welling up in the corners of them: "Y-You fixed my father's stocking." She fingered the soft golden material with the little lions all over it and smiled. Athrun had entirely restitched it...it must've taken him a lot of time. Without a word, she caught the blue haired Coordinator by complete surprise as she threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug: "T-Thank you Athrun...thank you so much...I..."

Athrun smiled and wiped a tear from her eyes: "It's alright to miss them you know?"... "I miss my mother every day...I even miss my father...no matter how he treated me...he was still my father and he always treated my mother good. I especially miss my mother the most though this time of year...especially today...so that's why I hang her stocking every year...to remind me of all our special times together."

Cagalli nodded and sniffled a little as she let go of Athrun: "I see you still have that amulet."

Athrun nodded and fingered it tenderly as he smiled: "I always keep things that are special to me." He then reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small box covered in gold wrapping paper courtesy of Lacus of course. He quickly retreated to the kitchen as Cagalli was busy munching on some chocolate chip cookies that resided on a plate under the tree. He grabbed something else that rested on his kitchen table and proceeded to place the small box inside another golden stocking covered with little lions and roses...the seal of Orb..that he had also restitched for her. He then re entered the living room and handed Cagalli the stocking: "Merry Christmas Cagalli."

Cagalli's eyes widened as she exclaimed: "Hey!"... "You swiped my stocking form the main house!"... She examined it closely: "And you restitched this too?!"

Athrun laughed at her sudden outburst: "Open the box inside."

Cagalli reached into the stocking and took the small box with the golden wrapping out of it and then handed the stocking to Athrun as he quickly hung it to the left of his own stocking and returned to her side to watch her open his gift to her. She tore off the wrapping with lightening speed and slowly opened the small box. Her eyes widened for what seemed like the millionth time that day as she looked deeply into his emerald eyes, adn then at the item in the box. The silver ring with the magenta pink stone he had given her as a promise ring a year before...the ring she thought she'd lost for good after she's taken it off the day he went to fight in the final battle of the last war. The stone was now reshaped into the form of a rose: "A-Athrun..."... "It's...I mean...you...I..."

Athrun, his face as red as his mother's stocking; gulped as he took her hand and slowly slipped the ring back onto her naked ring finger: "I-It's not an engagement ring or anything...but...it's just..." ... "I love you Cagalli."... "Can we try "us" again?... t-that is... only if you're ready." He glanced quickly at the clock on the wall over the fireplace which now read : 11:58pm...two minutes left till midnight: "I just want you to be happy...that's all I ever wanted."

Cagalli felt her face grow warm from the heat of the fireplace and from an impending blush: "I...I love you too Athrun." She looked around the room, then back at him: "T-There's no..."

Athrun's pulse began to race as he waited for a response, he reached out and gently caressed her cheek. He then pointed up above them as he flashed a mischievous smile in her direction: "Yes there is."

Cagalli's eyes widened as she noticed the ceiling was covered with mistletoe.

Athrun continued to smile mischievously as he pulled her into a tight hug, he whispered in her ear: "There's nowhere to run now...princess...I'm curious about about this particular mistletoe tradition of yours."

Cagalli exclaimed with a blush as his intoxicating scent enveloped her: "W-Who said anything about running?!...I...!" Suddenly, she felt his warm lips on hers kissing her passionately, yet sweetly as he held her close. It was at that exact moment that the clock struck midnight.

Athrun pulled away first and after he caught his breath, he smiled cutely at her: "Well...tell me..did I get it right?...did my wish come true?" His emerald eyes gazed warmly into hers, then at the ring on her finger.

Cagalli, still slightly shocked and reeling form his sweet and wonderful kiss, her face all red; gently ran her fingers through his neck length, navy blue hair as she whispered in his ear: "Yes Athrun...it did...and so did mine."

Athrun felt tears of happiness welling up in his eyes as he tightly embraced her once again: "So...how about some cookies and hot cocoa by the fire while we open more presents?"

Cagalli smiled and nodded: "No way I'm passing that up..especially when there are chocolate chip cookies involved." She smirked at his laughing face: "I'll get the blanket."

Athrun looked at her slightly puzzled and raised a blue eyebrow curiously: "Why a blanket?"

Cagalli smirked playfully: "It's another tradition."

Athrun's face turned beet red as she ventured upstairs to retrieve the extra blanket, tripping over her high heels the entire way up, cursing them under her breath as she did so.

Athrun's face turned candy apple red as he heard her rummaging through the upstairs closet for the blanket. Inner Athrun: "I'm really starting to like these traditions."

\- In the meantime at Miriallia's place across town. Time: 12:15 am -

Everyone was gathered at Miriallia's house waiting for her to finish getting ready for their extra late dinner reservations. As it turned out, she had never changed the time of their meeting, so when everyone showed up way earlier than she expected, she was nowhere near ready for that date with Dearkka that Athrun had mentioned to him that she'd made, let alone for the party that Athrun had told Kira was two hours earlier than they'd originally had heard. Apparently, the cunning emerald eyed Coordinator had reset all the clocks in the house minus the ones in Cagalli's room and the ones in the guest house where his room resided. Kira had just realized this now when he got to Miri's house and noticed that her clock read 12:15am, while his own watch read 10:15pm...Athrun had even managed to sneak away Kira's watch and change that as well.

Dearkka whined as they all sat there waiting for Miri and watched Christmas specials on t.v.: "So much for my date."

Kira laughed as he glanced at his watch once again: "Gotta give Athrun credit. He got us good...right Lacus?"

Lacus simply smiled and chuckled a bit: "Yes...Yes he did." She continued to smile and thought: "Athrun...Cagalli...I'm sure you're having a magical and wonderful Christmas night together."

-Meanwhile, back at the Athha guest house. Time 12:30 am -

Athrun and Cagalli sipped their hot cocoa as they snuggled under their blanket by the fire. Cagalli's eyes wandered from the crackling, burning log in the fireplace and then glanced out the window as she nudged Athrun and pointed outside: "Look Athrun!"... "It's snowing!"

Athrun smiled as he gazed out the window with her: "Looks like I finally get to see snow for the first time."

Cagalli smiled: "We'll go out and have a snowball fight tomorrow okay?" She smirked as she huddled closer to him under the blanket: "It's a tradition you know."

Athrun chuckled as he kissed her lips sweetly: "I love learning about all these traditions of yours...but you know what I love most of all?" He lifted her hand up and kissed her hand with the ring on her finger that she was still admiring.

Cagalli rested her head on his shoulder and snuggled even closer to him: "Hmmm?"... "What?"

Athrun, in turn snuggled closer to her as he threw another log on the fire and smiled warmly as he stared into those beautiful amber eyes: "You." He placed another quick, yet sweet kiss on her lips: "Merry Christmas Cagalli."

Cagalli smiled up at him as they were now huddled as close as they could be under the red and green down blanket: "Merry Christmas Athrun."


End file.
